turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:New Series
From Silver: "Although I don't have the info on the website yet, Harry has signed for a new trilogy, called Supervolcano, about a massive volcano that exists below Yellowstone coming to life. The volumes are tentatively scheduled for 2012-2014." That's different, anyway. TR 19:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Disaster stories sell these days. You don't often see him go out of his way to chase the current fashion, though; his vampire stories were all pre-Twilight, they're just being reprinted in response to said franchise. ::True, and moreover, I know certain factions of geologists and volcanologists are just a touch nervous about this volcano blowing. But chasing fashions, no not so much. TR 20:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that volcano doesn't lend itself to resting easy. On the other hand, there's a certain grim serenity that comes from the idea that, no matter how you lead your life, the Fates may play their trump card and wipe everything out without warning. Turtle Fan 21:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Think this will be set in the 21st century? Cue the Barack McCains and the Ben Glecks and the speeches by the Vice President where POV characters reflect that he's incredibly verbose. Yippee. Turtle Fan 20:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably--see above. I'm sure we'll see few Barack McCains and more Harrison Moffatts. At least I hope so. :::We can hope. :::And of course a lot of the story will take place in LA. Turtle Fan 21:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, having parts of it set in CA generally would be a good way to show the magnitude of the eruption. My part of the world will almost certainly be thoroughly wiped out, however. TR 21:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I was thinking in terms of how the loss of half its habitable territory affects the US going forward. And of course HT would look west rather than east to do that. The seat of government (though he'll surely come up with a reason to move that) the largest city, largest port, largest airport, UN, most densely populated region--Who needs 'em? Turtle Fan 01:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Incidentally, the projected schedule of this series support the idea that he's slowing down his output. I had to take a moment and realize that at it's 2010, and the first book of this series won't be published for two years, give or take a few months. TR 20:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I had thought that as well. Barack McCain and the long-winded VP could conceivably be gone by then. Turtle Fan 21:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Conceivably, but I was thinking that it would be set further in the future rather than in the year it is published. :::::Maybe. Having it set either at the same time as the reader is reading it or very recently from that time's perspective does set the tone for a disaster story rather effectively, especially in print--Birmo's new series, Forstchen's One Minute After. Turtle Fan 01:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::And I hate to admit it, but I just realized the probable significance of waiting until 2012 to publish a disaster book. Especially if you have HT's sense of humor. TR 21:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Groan. . . . Turtle Fan 01:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC)